


Sick

by itsjeffersin



Series: my endless amount of Dawn and Ogie oneshots [5]
Category: Waitress - Bareilles/Nelson
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsjeffersin/pseuds/itsjeffersin
Summary: Dawn gets sick...Very Sick...





	Sick

She remembered waking up. It wasn't that long ago. Ogie had woken her up like he always did every morning. She'd had a small migraine but didn't think anything of it. That was an hour ago. Now she was sitting on her couch hacking up her lungs as Ogie got ready to leave. She assured him she was ok and he left and she downed a cap of cough syrup. She sat back down on the couch running her hand over her stomach smiling. Just recently they had started painting the room that was soon to be their son's nursery. A soft blue just a little bit darker than her uniform. 

She heard the alarm signaling that it was time for her to leave and left the house. Her head had started hurting worse by the time she got to the diner she paid no attention to it took a Tylenol and got to work as the medicine just barely took away some of the pain. She usually took stronger painkillers, ones that she got when she sprained her wrist, when needed but the doctor had told her that they (Along with her anxiety medication) would come to harm the baby if she continued taking them while pregnant. So, therefore, Tylenol did not help as much as she wished it would.

It was around 11 when the medicine wore off, and when it did it wore off all at once with no warning causing her to cry out throwing her hands to her head. Jenna heard her and rushed to her side to steady her stance so she wouldn't fall. Lulu came to them asking what was wrong and Jenna told her everything was fine and that she should go back to playing. "Are you ok Dawn?" Dawn nodded the pain blurring her vision even with her glasses on. "M-My h-head just h-hurts thats all." Jenna nodded going to get her some medicine from in the back coming back quickly and handing it to her. She took it quickly her vision slowly returning back to normal but the pain didn't go away.

The dizziness started soon after. Jenna had checked on her again because she had started reeling slightly. She claimed she was fine until she fell into the counter. (Her side would likely be bruised later) She was then forced to sit down while Jenna called Ogie. Her head was spinning at that point and she could barely keep her eyes open. Becky sat with her to keep her sitting upright until she lay her head down on the counter. She felt cold and like she needed to lay down. She heard Ogie come in a little while later. She still couldn't bring herself to move from the position she was in as she shivered all over. She felt him lay his hand on her back and heard him say something, she couldn't tell what he said though. 

She heard the panic in his voice when she didn't respond. She could feel him pull her close but she couldn't do anything. It was as if she was asleep but she was still completely awake. She could hear him completely now that he was closer. She could hear him say how her skin was hot to the touch. She could hear him tell Jenna to call an ambulance. She could hear him whisper to her that she was going to be ok. She wanted to hold him she just couldn't find the strength. It hurt to move.

They all sat with her until the ambulance came. She could feel them lift her onto the stretcher. She felt Ogie's hand in hers. She was scared, and she could tell he was too as she felt his hand tremble in hers. She found all the strength she could to squeeze his hand in hers and he looked at her sadly kissing the top of her head. They got to the hospital soon she was rushed inside quickly and Ogie was almost left behind as he was trying to keep up. She was put on a breathing regulator and they started taking blood that they could test.

They put her up in a room and Ogie sat with her for hours before a doctor came to get him to talk to him. She let herself fall asleep while he was gone, hoping it would help her regain her strength. He came back soon later being able to tell she was asleep. He sat next to her bed holding her hand the entire time. She woke up a few hours later. She had just enough strength to move a little and she could talk again. When she woke up it had taken her a minute to realize where she was and why she was hooked up to machines and then she remembered. She looked over to see Ogie next to her. He smiled when he saw she was awake and kissed the top of her head.

She smiled slightly and fixed her glasses that were crooked due to her falling asleep in them. She asked him if they knew what was wrong yet and he nodded. She had contracted an infection in her nervous system that had similar symptoms to the ones that came from pregnancy which is why it went unnoticed, and because it had gone unnoticed it had spread to just about every nerve in her body. They were currently looking for the right medicine to treat it that had a lower chance of harming the baby than the ones they currently knew to treat it with. 

She nodded and he grabbed her hand gently. "It's gonna be ok Dawn. They said that even though it was caught in the later stages of it. It was still caught soon enough that no real harm will come to you." She nodded again. He scooted his chair closer to her bed and he kissed her forehead again and she smiled slightly. She wanted for him to lie with her. She wanted him to be closer but she didn't know if it was allowed. So she sat with him there in silence. 

He was called out of the room pretty soon after she woke up by a doctor. So she was alone yet again until he came back. She had her phone so she sent a text to Jenna saying she was awake and feeling just the slightest bit better after sleeping a little bit. Jenna texted back quickly saying she would be by later because Lulu wanted to make sure she was ok. She laughed at that. Ogie came back in pretty soon after and his face had gone pale. She asked him what was wrong and he said they had a medicine and that was all. She knew that wasn't all. She could see it in his face. So she kept pestering him about it. 

That is until he said. "The medicine is safe for you, but there is a fifty-fifty chance that it's not fo-" "NO!" "Dawn I-" "I said no!" "Dawn you could die if-" "No!" Tears had begun streaming down her face at this point and she shook her head. Thousands of things were buzzing through her head in this one moment and she curled up into herself the best she could with the low amount of energy she had, placing her hand on her stomach. He put his hand on her back in an attempt to comfort her. She wouldn't look at him. She just stared at the wall and he understood why. So he just sat in the chair near her bed and let his head fall to his hands. He knew she was stubborn but there had to be a way to get her to listen.

Jenna showed up about an hour after the time the diner usually closed. Dawn was still in tears when she showed up. Ogie had left the room to go to the bathroom. She set Lulu down by the door and rushed to Dawn's side sitting on the bed next to her stroking her hair and asking her what was wrong. She just shook her head and curled up further into herself. Jenna continued to try to comfort her. Letting her calm down a little.

"The only medicine they have for this could kill the baby..." Jenna's eyes widened before hugging her tightly. "I cant take it, Jenna!" She looked at her sadly. "Dawn I understand what you're saying but you're really sick." "Yeah so?" "So at least if you take the medicine the baby has a chance, Dawn. If you die so does he." Dawn sighed. "But, If I take the medicine and it kills him then it's my fault... I couldn't live with that Jenna..." Jenna frowned. "There is still a chance Dawn. So many people care about you. You cant just let yourself waste away because you're scared that something might go wrong."

Dawn frowned looking down at the ground nodding. Jenna took her hand in hers. "For once in your life try not to think about the what if. Try to focus on getting better. Please, for us?" Dawn looked at the ground but nodded anyway. As much as she didn't want to she knew what she had to do. "Ok..." Jenna smiled hugging her tightly. Ogie came back in not long after that. He sat down next to them and Lulu climbed into his lap. 

Over the next few weeks, she stayed in the hospital. They gave her the medicine daily in small doses to reduce the risk. Her condition started to improve and she could move around more than she could when she was admitted. They were gonna do a sonogram soon to see if the baby was ok or not. She curled up into herself sighing. Ogie was still asleep so she couldn't talk to him. She settled on playing a game on her phone until he woke up. She couldn't take her mind off of the baby. All she wanted was for him to be ok. About a week into taking the medicine she realized she was too far along into her pregnancy that he wouldn't just disappear. He would still have to be delivered. She didn't have the will to do that.

Ogie woke up about an hour after she did. He sat on the bed beside her and pulled her close. She wished silently she could have the same optimism he did. He just held her and told her it would all be ok. Of course, she didn't believe it but she wanted to so bad. Jenna and Becky had come during the weeks she was there giving her updates on how things were doing at the diner how swamped they were only having two waitresses. 

She laughed along with them trying to mask her worry. It didn't work they all knew her well enough to know when she was afraid. They were all afraid if they were being honest. Being even more honest it probably hit Ogie more than it did her. She didn't know but at night when she was asleep he would climb into bed with her wrapping his arms around her crying into her shoulder until the late hours of the night. (Which is why she was waking up before him) The only people that ever saw it were the nurses who all wished they could do something to help.

She had started to separate herself from the thoughts of it. Stopped running her hands over the bump that she loved so much. Tried to separate herself as much as possible so that she wouldn't be to attached when the worst happened. It killed her to think about the room they would have to go home to when it was over. The room that was half painted. He pulled her closer to him and her tears started to fall again. He held her letting her cry. Kissing the top of her head gently. She held onto him like her life depended on it.

Within the next few days, her blood had completely cleared of the infection. They took her off of the medicine and took her into another wing of the hospital to check up on the condition of the baby which they hadn't monitored. Dawn situated herself on the cold metal table and Ogie held her hand in his. She squeezed her eyes shut. She didn't even flinch as they put the gel on her stomach as the cold metal of the microphone touched her skin. She waited for any possible sound. None came. They stopped searching for one after about a minute as she let out a broken sob. 

They let her back to her room. They decided not to talk about an induction date until later. She curled up into a ball in bed tears rolling down her face. He sat next to her pulling her into his arms as she cried. Kissing her gently between her sobs. Jenna and Becky showed up soon after. Jenna held her for hours as Becky held her hand. They stayed like that until it was very late at night, just being together. 

She was about to fall asleep when she was jolted back awake by a quick dull pain in her stomach. It was very quick and sudden. She looked down and Jenna looked at her confused before it happened again. She put her hand on her stomach confused. It happened yet again she felt it a small movement hitting her hand directly. She called Ogie over to see if he could feel it too. He nodded and said he could before he ran to get a doctor. She kept her hands her stomach her eyes wide. 

Jenna still looked at her puzzled. Tears started rolling down her face again. Ogie came back with the doctor and waited nervously at the door. The doctor looked at them puzzled. She said that it was quite possible that the medicine probably weakened the heartbeat to the point where the sonogram couldn't pick it up. Dawn smiled wide tears coming to her eyes. "So he's ok?" The doctor nodded. "Maybe. We'll run another sonogram tomorrow and see if the heartbeat has gotten any stronger." Dawn nodded and Jenna squeezed her hand. Ogie smiled widely pulling her into a tight hug kissing the top of her head. "It's gonna be ok. He's gonna be ok." "She said maybe." "He's moving Dawn. You're talking as if he's done that before." She shrugged. "We still don't know Ogie." He nodded. "I do know." He kissed the top of her head smiling wide.

Jenna and Becky left a while later. She and Ogie cuddled together in the hospital bed. They fell asleep together feeling the small but strong movement coming from her stomach. The next morning she still felt the movements just the slightest bit stronger. She smiled curled up in her little ball. He woke up a little bit after she did smiling when he saw her. They went back to the sonogram area a while later. They held onto each other full of hope. She squirmed a little when the jelly was applied. Squeezing her eyes shut as the microphone was pressed against her skin. They still heard nothing. She felt her heart drop as the tech started swirling it around. She could feel the tears start to prick her eyes once more and Ogie squeezed her hand.

After about a minute of searching, they finally heard it. It was faint but they finally heard the soft thumping. She teared up slightly and he squeezed her hand. She smiled widely and he kissed her cheek. "He's ok..." He nodded. "He's ok Dawn." They went back to the room smiling wide. They sat on the bed and he held her smiling wide.

They went home a week later. Ogie finished painting the nursery. She wanted to help but he wouldn't let her. They spent the rest of the week assembling furniture. and making the room special in their own way. She smiled when it was done tears pricking their eyes. He held her close smiling. Those few weeks were hard on both of them but everything was going to be ok.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments And Constructive critisicim are appriciated


End file.
